Prepare for a Rising
by Pretenders
Summary: A question arises whether evil can truly become good, and Blossom attempts to answer that with a dangerous love. ABUSE. DEATH. VIOLENCE. SEX. Part of the new Prepare series focused on PPG and RRB pairings. "Entitled to Justice" has been deleted and will be uploaded as a complete chapter instead of multiple chapters, with revisions, and improvements to the plot.


_**Thank-you for noticing this story. PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX, AND ABUSE, AS WELL AS A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ROMANCE.**_

* * *

**Prepare for a Facade**

An empty bed answered all his questions of torture. The scent of last night's company mingled with the cold morning air. Her harsh strokes left marks upon his back. Their sting disappeared during his sleep, only red stains remained on his white shirt. His hands closed in fury at the same scene of loneliness he believed for the last time would change. She never stayed with him for the whole night. Grabbing the cell phone on the end table, he dialed her number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"What do you take me for? Your personal sex toy?" He spoke angrily on his end.

She sighed, "You know you're more than that,"

"How come you're not here?"

He could hear high voices in the background, knowingly they belonged to her noisy sisters. The phone picked up static as he figured she was moving to a more secluded area. She breathed on the phone, "I had to get home before anyone caught on. Bubbles almost caught me the other night,"

"You're old enough to be doing what you're doing with me! Who cares if they don't approve," he calmed himself down, relieving a vein that became visible on his forehead. Her breaths became paused, and he understood she was upset. His anger left as he heard her soft sobs, "Don't cry, Blossom. Meet me here in an hour if I mean anything to you,"

"Why would you question my feelings for you?"

"An hour is as long as I'll wait," he pushed the red button, ending the call. The cellphone was thrown across the room breaking upon contact with the wall. The sweat from the night before made his skin slightly sticky. He stood up to collect an outfit, then glanced at the clock that displayed the beginning of ten.

Turning on the water in the shower made the memories stir. Her body against his proved too irresistible, and he indulged himself into the gentleness of her skin. Teenage hormones gave life to whole new side of hatred to the former Rowdyruff leader. He once swore he would never befriend an enemy, but she broke all ties of his promise. It was a fictional belief of her seduction that gave him enough reason to make his movements justifiable. Yet he knew, he knew perfectly, that he was never seduced. He brought his own lips upon her own willingly, and he presented her his nude secrets without hesitation—all under his control.

The warm water from the shower reminded him of her hot touch. Her nails dug deep into the skin of his back in a powerful satisfaction she never felt. His bed sheets wrinkled around the outlines of their moving bodies. Their heat dampened the pillow covers, and droplets of his submission fell from his forehead and onto his pale chest. Her red hair lay sprawled around her face, as she reached her hand out to place flat on his hot chest.

He stepped onto the floor mat, drying off his body with a red towel. He dried his short length hair well, and brushed it backwards. Afterwards, he walked bare into his room, changing into the outfit he chose earlier. He glanced at the clock as it marked the exact time she came the night before. Half till eleven called a recent memory of moans and gasps to return to his hearing. A vision of pink, soft orbs filled his sight, and if he focused enough at her eyes, he could see the reflection of a sincere look in his own eyes.

He became paranoid at her present absence, picking up the thrown cellphone to see if she called him. No messages or missed calls were recorded. There was nothing he could think of that could pass time, except talk to his brothers. They moved on from the evil side of things and onto a normal life. They fell in love with women he never met twice, and were currently waiting on an arrival of children. Butch called months earlier to invite him, but he missed the call purposely. Blossom had spent an afternoon with him, watching the informational documents on his cable. They shared romantic exchanges, but it may have been the only time Brick recalled a genuine day of romance with Blossom. Boomer called him and he was alone to pick up. He announced great news of a baby, inviting Brick over to greet his nephew. He declined.

His eyes met with digital numbers nearing the start of ten till eleven. A sinking feeling entered the depths of his stomach. He would miss her if he left to visit Boomer. As much as he denied the fact, he knew it was inevitable after the many months he allowed the sight of her face to give permission to the growth of his deep feelings. This fact made him despise the time stitched on the clock before him. If her decision had no chance of faltering, he would know within a hundred seconds. He counted till the last second left his lips.

Blossom lifted the door mat to grab the key to the front door of Brick's home. Turning the lock, she pushed the door open. She silently closed it before walking slowly. The moonlight highlighted her pink orbs the lead her down the hall toward the bedroom door. She opened the door to reveal Brick sitting near the edge of the bed that was never fixed. She walked to his knees, sitting on her knees before him. Her small hands laid themselves on his knee caps.

"I guess I'll wait the whole day,"

She caught a sob in her throat, managing to avoid struggling in her reply, "I told them what I've been doing in the dark of the nights, and they called me a traitor. The Professor tried calling my name when he flew off, but I didn't listen, because I don't want to go back,"

"You're lying," his red eyes lifted to stare into her own, "if I let you stay, you'll be gone in the morning like you always do!" His outburst made her fall on her back, "You don't feel the same way I do, Blossom,"

"Brick, please, understand why I didn't make it on time!" She stood on her feet, "You're passed this anger, I know you're a changed man!"

Brick breathed heavily, "I changed for you, but I've realized it was a waste,"

"You admit you've changed..."

He looked up to her with an expression she never witnessed before, "How else could I keep you for so long? We were made for two different reasons,"

"Why would you want to keep me?" Blossom began to release tears as she watched two figures slowly emit from the shadows behind Brick.

"I love you, Blossom, even if it's true that love for me is unreal, it's as real as I've been showing you all these times,"

Blossom reached out her hand, "Buttercup, no!"

Brick turned around quickly, grabbing Buttercup's fist in midair. He twisted her wrist painfully, throwing her to the wall as he turned to grab Bubbles by the neck. Blossom shouted in objection, racing to Buttercup's aid. Buttercup groaned in anger as rubbed her wrist.

"Why are they here?" Brick yelled, still gripping Bubble's neck.

Blossom cried, "Let her go!"

In an instant, Brick dropped Bubbles to the ground. She coughed uncontrollably as she slowly recovered. Brick gritted his teeth together, "Why are they here!"

"There's no need to be angry, Brick," a deep voice entered the room, "my girls are only doing their job,"

"Professor, Brick is capable of being good! Leave him alone!"

Brick felt a hatred he forgot begin to spread through his body. In a fit of rage, he flew toward the Professor. His attack was met with a counter as Blossom collided into his side. They impacted the wall of his bedroom, creating a hole as they two flew out into the night. Out of rage, Brick kneed her stomach, stopping her flight. He balanced himself in the air as she held her stomach. He charged at her figure with a fist aimed at her head. Blossom looked up in time to move her head out of the way, bringing her leg up to kick him in the back with great strength.

"You're making me do this when I don't want to! Let me explain, Brick, please!"

"You're a bitch...," Brick coughed, "You used me, and I'll kill you because of that,"

Blossom yelled, "Every moment we shared was everything I've always wanted from someone special," she grunted from the echoing pain in her stomach, "You're special to me, Brick! You're not the only one in love!"

"If you really wanted to explain your reason for blinding me, you would have done so instead of inviting me to take your body when you craved it! You seduced me to get what you wanted! You're no better than the man I used to be,"

"No, the Professor wanted to see if you and your brothers could change for the better if met with events that could influence a good nature, but when we found out your brothers were gone, you were the only one we could test it on!"

Brick spat, "Seducing me won't give you any accurate results.. I was a teenager,"

"No," Blossom sobbed, "the test was put into action a few weeks ago," she looked up to him, "seducing you was never a planned event, I gave myself to you under my own control! I fell in love!"

Brick lowered his head, "I don't believe you, Blossom, and that because you've managed to change me once, again,"

"Brick, please!"

"I realize now how much of a bore it is to fall in love," he smirked with a horrifying look at Blossom, "There's so much more thrill in hatred,"

"You... But you love me,"

"An hour was too short of a wait to give you to keep my unreal love," he flew toward her, landing multiple punches to her body, catching her when his blows proved successful. Her lip bled, and her arms began to sprout bruises. He whispered, "Two years is much longer for me to keep my hatred," without sympathy, he let go of her limp body, turning around to release the rest of his hatred amongst the rest of Townsville.

* * *

**_This is my first attempt at a abusive/romantic story between good and evil._**

**_This story is inspired by, "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles and "Kiss it all Better" by He is We._**


End file.
